


the way you said 'i love you'

by pleasydeasy



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: M/M, Sleepy Simon, bed sharing, sweet baz, this is fluffy business
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 19:46:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7770640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasydeasy/pseuds/pleasydeasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a blissful sigh, as you fall asleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the way you said 'i love you'

There are probably a hundred moles on Simon Snow’s body. Like stars, sprinkled all over him. Baz is counting them, holding himself up on his elbows, lazily dragging his hand over Simon’s naked back. Thirty-one, thirty-two…

«Mm,» Simon hums, eyes half closed and a smile on his lips. «What are you doing?» 

«Counting your moles,» Baz responds distractedly. «Turn around, will you?» 

Simon makes a tired sound and drags himself around with tired movements. He’s been working all day on an essay, and it was late when Baz finally convinced him to put down his laptop and come to bed. And ‘to bed’ meant… well. They’re both tired now. 

Thirty-five, thirty-six…

«What are you counting my moles for?» Simon mumbles, sounding half asleep already.

«They’re pretty.»

Simon snorts. «Pretty?»

«Yeah. Remind me of stars. You’ve got a whole galaxy on you, Snow.» Baz looks up, smirking a little, but Simon’s eyes are closed. «Are you asleep?»

«Yes,» Simon says. Baz chuckles.

«Alright then. Good night, Simon.» He kisses Simon on the cheek. 

«Good night, Baz,» Simon murmurs. «I love you.»

Baz looks up. «What?»

But Simon is already asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> So... this was written while I was practically half asleep myself. Yay for midnight inspiration! 
> 
> It's ridiculously short, but well...
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Based of [this](http://trash-by-vouge.tumblr.com/post/141567620340/the-way-you-said-i-love-you).


End file.
